


Save The Best Prank for Last

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: SHINee Drabbles & One-Shots [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Writers have done this before, but I decided to jump on the bandwagon. This is just a collection of dumb fluff and smut filled drabbles and one-shots that I've written for Tumblr or just for myself to help my creative process. Most of these are crack!fics and smut fics because that's just how my brain works. My humor is one of a kind tbh.All pairings are welcome!Please enjoy!





	Save The Best Prank for Last

“Taemin….the hell are you doing?” The second youngest asks the maknae as he watches Taemin plaster various posters of “My Little Pony” and “One Direction” on Key’s bedroom wall. 

“Nothing…” Taemin huffs out as he struggles to tape the poster’s corner. 

“Doesn’t really look like nothing…” 

“April Fools babe. And I’m the KING!” Tae yells as he wobbles on the squeaky wooden chair he’s pushed against the wall. Minho laughs before offering a hand. “There.”

“Key’s gonna kill you when he finds out.”

“IF he finds out. Now, let’s go. I have BIG plans for Jinki’s room.” He laughs evilly as he unfurls large playboy centerfolds and cut-outs from the local fried chicken shop.

~

Later that night the five boys enter their dorm and Taemin heads straight for his room. Minho listens with a pleased smirk as each member opens their doors to find their rooms covered in posters from floor to ceiling. 

Minho finally gets to his room, opens the door and turns on the light. His eyes bulge as he throws his bag on the floor and begins trying to rip down all of the memes that jonghyun had posted to his twitter over the past few months. Some how the youngest managed to have them enlarged and plastered them all over Minho’s walls. 

“YAH. LEE TAEMIN. YOUR ASS IS MINE!”


End file.
